The new maid chasing their dreams
by Usui Himeko-chan
Summary: Takumi y Misaki han aceptado la petición de sus hijos: "Seguir sus propios sueños". Ahora es turno de ellos contarnos su historia y sus desventuras en el camino que han escogido seguir, al menos, hasta que la verdad que mas teme Takumi salga a la luz.


**The new maid chasing their dreams**

**Bueno esta historia está ambientada 20 años después de que Misaki y Takumi contrajeran nupcias, todo el mundo sabe que: Lo que feliz empieza... Feliz acaba, ¿Pero qué pasa si no es así? Si no todo lo contrario. Ahora es el turno de la familia de estos dos contarnos su historia y sus elecciones.**

* * *

><p>-No de nuevo- dijo la cabellos rubios saliendo de la cocina con la bandeja de plata que contenía los alimentos, eran bocadillos simples, pero interesantes en su manera de ser, panquecitos dulces rellenos de chocolate adornados con crema de naranja y una rosa de azúcar cristalizado, galletas de nata endulzada, y esponjosos pasteles con decoración de frutos rojos y crema chantillí blanca. La crema dulce de limón que su padre le había enseñado a hacer se deshacía en las bebidas de fresas creadas con tanto cariño y dedicación hechas por las cocineras del caffe.<p>

Sin embargo como era costumbre siempre había una pequeña discusión en el comedor, al soltar un bufido comenzó a caminar hacía la mesa, sus tacos del uniforme no paraban de repiquetear el suelo, el delantal de maid aún tenía ciertas arrugas debido a que no se acostumbraba al hecho de acomodarlo con cuidado antes de hacer el moño, la diadema recogía esos mechones rebeldes que siempre querían escapársele.

-¿Pero qué es lo que pasa mis señores?- dijo fingiendo mostrar una falsa preocupación mientras que detrás de ella un cartel que decía **"Compórtense o los mato"** aparecía.

-Pero Alma-chan, el está diciendo que tú perteneces a la familia Walker, y eso no puede ser cierto.

-Pero claro que si lo es… ¿No has visto a su hija? Son exactamente iguales.

-Mis señores, tengo que decirles que yo solo soy una chica ordinaria que trabaja, además eso sería imposible- al finalizar un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas, pero detrás de su cabeza pasaba una gota gorda de frustración y temor al ser casi descubierta.

Himeko Usui una chica de 16 años que ha salido de su cómodo hogar en Londres para buscar sus sueños y conseguir su felicidad propia ha entendido lo que le han repetido siempre en su familia "Eres hija de un alien pervertido, es claro que nunca serás normal", ha adoptado el nombre de Alma Zero para poder llevar una vida lo más cercana a lo normal, por cuestiones de perder su tarjeta bancaria en un accidente escolar ha abandonado el departamento donde se hospedaba cambiando a vivir en Japón con su abuela y ayudarle con los gastos de la cas entrando a trabajar en un café maid.

Sien embargo su "Acomodo social" no es su problema actualmente, si no su apariencia, es una chica bien proporcionada físicamente hablando, su cabello es rubio hasta la altura de los hombros y frecuentemente suele llevarlo suelto, usa un broche de corazón que le regaló su padre, su piel y clara y tersa como su madre, sin embargo el rasgo que más destaca en ella son sus ojos, uno es dorado y el otro verdoso.

-Solo soy una chica normal- se repitió a si misma tratando de concentrarse en esas palabras.

-Alma-chan- suspiraron los otros con afano mientras corazones salían de sus bocas.

* * *

><p>~Un par de horas después~<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Gracias por el trabajo a todas!- dijo la gerente del café mientras comenzaba a recoger los uniformes que sus empleadas dejaban en las mesas. Los cabellos rojizos y algo ondulados de ella se movían de manera arrítmica mientras caminaba por el pasillo.<p>

-¡Almaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó Akemío, una maid del café de cabellos negruzcos y ojos sanguiñolentos mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, su piel fantasmagótica brilló más al ponerse al lado de su compañera. -¿Irás a la estación de trenes hoy?

-¿Eh?, no, tengo que comprar unas cosas antes de ir a casa de la abuela.

-¿En serio? Buah, entonces mejor me iré ahora…

-Claro, ten cuidado Akemi-chan- y con una despedida de mano Akemio salió del trabajo.

-¿Por qué no vas a descansar tu también Alma-chan?- dijo la gerente mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de la rubia.

-¿Está segura gerente? Aún tengo tiempo libre y le puedo ayudar

-Alma-chan se está esforzando demasiado yo puedo con esto, ve y descansa.

-Esta bien, me retiro- caminó hacia los casilleros y sacó su bolso, una vez que lo tenía fuera lo colocó en el suelo y se puso su chaqueta de lana negra.  
>-"Definitivamente estos días son cada vez más fríos"- pensó para si misma mientras se colocaba el bolso en el hombro y se encaminaba a la salida por la puerta trasera.<p>

Las farolas que estaban fuera del café y las cuales eran las que alumbraban con facilidad bastantes metros de su camino fallaban en la semana, no pudo evitar hundirse en sus converse al pensar en la remota idea de que alguien la acechara de manera furtiva para lastimarla.

-¿Pero en qué pienso? Mi padre fue quien me enseñó a defenderme, y mi mamá es una heroína….

_**Sono me ni utsuru mono subete  
>Maboroshi ni wa miemasenka<br>Karami aitekete yukunaka  
>Kimi wa nani wo kanjiteru no darou**<strong>_

Lo que estaba en el bolso interno de su chaqueta comenzó a vibrar y a dejar salir esa melodía con la cual estaba traumada en ese momento, un móvil fue lo que sacó de ella, y su cara de horror al ver la pantalla iluminarse de manera intermitente

-¿D-Diez llamadas perdidas?... Moriré

Colocó el teléfono lejos de su oído y pulsó el botón verde.

-¡¿Por qué no contestabas?!

-Estaba estudiando álgebra- fingiendo demencia y mintiendo un poco respondió suavemente.

-Estaba preocupada por ti….

-Lo siento mamá

-¿Cómo van tus estudios?

-Van bien, no entiendo porque te preocupas….

-Eso es cierto, pero de cualquier manera…

-¿Ah? ¿Es Hime-chan? Quiero hablar con ella- una segunda voz interrumpió las palabras de su madre.

-Espera tu turno Usui

-Misa-chan, tu jefe te llama…

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….

-¿Eh? ¿Hola?

-¿Cuándo perdiste tu cartera?- la voz de su padre era gruesa y firme, casi podía jurar que él estaba algo alarmado, pero trataba de no sonarlo.

-¿Pero de qué hablas papá? No he perdido mi cartera, tendría que ser demasiado ingenua como para…

-Recibí una llamada del banco por la cancelación de la tarjeta, y además el dueño del departamento me ha dicho de la anulación del contrato.

-Me ha traicionado- casi en un susurro imperceptible soltó la chica, el alma se le salía por la boca.

-¿Qué pasó Himeko?

-Ah, bueno verás.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

-¡Almaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, ¡Tienes que ver los resultados de los exámenes!- Tsuki, su compañera de clase, aquella chica que la había sacado más de una vez del apuro de "Esto es horrible me están acosando" le hacía señales demasiado rebuscadas con las manos, su cabello blanquesino que casi siempre iba arreglado tras su oído era un caos y sus ojos aqua eran demasiado expresivos para el momento.

-Es un fastidio venir a ver las tablas de… ¿Primer lugar?

-Si, Alma está en primer lugar junto a Ryu Archer…

-¿Y quién es ese Tsuki?

-Ryu es un estudiante de nuevo ingreso como Alma, él está en el salón 1-3, mientras nosotras estamos en el 1-1

-Comprendo…

-¡Miren ahí está Alma-chan!- un grupo de chicos de tercer año les apuntó a ambas chicas, y si, las dos en ese instante solo pudieron pensar en algo.

-¡Corre Tsuki!

-¡Almaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me secuestran!

Tomadas de la mano, corriendo entre los pasillos de Seika, sin importar que el presidente del comité estudiantil les amenazara por correr por allí sin permiso y siendo perseguidas tomaron la decisión de ir al techo.

-¡Almaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Uno de los acosadores había atrapado a Tsuki.

-¡Tsuki!

-¡Sigue sin mí!

-¡Tsukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

~Mucho drama después~

-Tch, perdí a Tsuki por culpa de esos…

-¿Y tú quien eres?

Giró sobre sus pies para observar a un chico que estaba en el rincón del techo, se veía plácidamente desahogado de sus deberes, su uniforme estaba desarreglado, y su rostro lucía como recién despertado de un sueño profundo. Los ojos penetrantes de tonalidad zafiro repiquetearon sobre los bicolor de ella, por un momento se sintió…

-Pequeña…- susurró para sus adentros antes de contestar –Mi nombre es Us… Alma Zero.

-Hmp, ¿Alma Zero?

-Si, un placer en conocer…

Ella fue aventada a un costado del chico como si se tratara de un bulto inservible, y como siempre…

-¿Qué te crees aventándome?

Fin del FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>-Y así perdí mi cartera…<p>

-Pudiste haberte comunicado y fácilmente…

-Yo quiero hacerme responsable de mi misma, yo se que puedo hacerlo.

-¿En qué trabajas?

-Ah… Yo, bueno….

-¿Me dirás?

-Encontré un café maid cerca de casa de la abuela, y la verdad es buena paga lo que…

-Jajajajajaja…. Que astuta Himeko-chan

* * *

><p>Bueno la canción es Loop de Heidy~<br>Espero que les guste, esto es solo la introducción de este nuevo fic~ :3  
>Dudas quejas yo sugerencias?

Y bueno, esto sería el pequeño prólogo de la historia, en el siguiente, comienza todo.

Capítulo 1: Maid= Super-heroe


End file.
